This invention relates generally to door closers and more particularly to mounting brackets for door closers.
Current state of the art door closers in the commercial market attach to the door or door frame using very similar methods. They all use fasteners to directly attach the door closer to the door or door frame. Current door closers typically stake the regulation screws into the door closer such that during speed adjustment the user can not remove the speed regulating screws. The staking requires an additional manufacturing process and, in the event a regulation screw needs to be removed, requires the screw holes to be reamed out in order to remove the regulation screws.
One problem with current door closers is that after the mounting holes are drilled into the door, the door closer must be held in place while the fasteners are inserted and tightened. A door closer can weigh as much as 8 to 10 pounds. This heavy weight must be supported while the fasteners are being tightened. This can make the installation difficult.
Another problem with current door closers, is that the typical use of a rectangular pattern for the mounting holes can lead to mounting the door closer upside down. Therefore requiring the door closer to be removed and re-installed in the correct orientation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door closers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.